


同生

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 哨兵向导记录 [3]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 哨兵向导记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886623





	同生

任蔓琳被调到后勤部这件事令塔里的人都很震惊。她一直是很优秀的哨兵，不知道是犯了多严重的错误才会被罚去后勤部。一群人想打听也没打听出个结果，可议论不会因此停息。

“怎么说得我们后勤部好像是什么教导所一样？后勤部明明是重要部门！”后勤部长每次听到这种说法都很不高兴。

“后勤运输以及科研工作都是很重要的保障，后勤部居功至伟，您就别理那群没见过世面的人了。”

后勤部长见冯思佳一脸笑嘻嘻的样子，知道她又是来找任蔓琳的。就算哨兵受罚，向导也不是没事可做，依然可以去训练新手，也可以到圣所或塔内进修课给学员做培训，冯思佳却经常跑到后勤部来。要不是看她来帮忙还算认真，后勤部长真的很想把她扔出去。

“给我干活去！”

冯思佳答应了几声，搬着一堆资料走进了研发室。

塔里不是只有哨兵和向导，还有觉醒不完全不彻底的人存在。少于五感特别强的被称为守卫，与之对应的，精神力量不够强的被称为伴侣。后勤部主要由守卫和伴侣组成。

任蔓琳刚来的时候，难免有几个人对她冷嘲热讽，大多说几句就适可而止，可偏偏有人嘴上不肯放，话说不上难听，但就是弄得人不舒服，还有人用精神力去试探她。任蔓琳冷冷地瞪了一眼，刚想拿着工作服离开，突然感觉到冯思佳给她设置了屏障，随后就看到那几人一脸痛苦的样子。向导的精神力量不仅可以安抚哨兵，也能进行精神攻击。任蔓琳拉了拉冯思佳的胳膊，冯思佳才收回精神力，笑着和大家打招呼。

这种小打小闹过了也就过了，只是后勤部长听说后一脸严肃，把那帮人全都叫来训了一顿，又带着那几人进行了彻底的检查。

有人小声抱怨，任蔓琳的控制能力很强，伴侣的精神力量远不及向导，根本不能把她怎么样，冯思佳干嘛那么小题大作。

“哨兵的精神状态本来就不稳定，就算任蔓琳控制力强一些，可冯思佳是她的向导，肯定会担心，怎么可能允许你们这样乱弄。”

事后有两三个人咽不下这口气，在路上堵冯思佳，还没说上几句就被一只冲出来的猫吓得退了好几步。

“想打架的话可以直接来找我。”任蔓琳面无表情地挽起袖子，“既然几位喜欢切磋，那么就请多多指教了。”

“她也太护着你了，这还没把你怎么着呢。”

今天轮到任蔓琳负责后勤运输，冯思佳就搭了个顺风车，正巧碰见顼凘炀。在任蔓琳核对清单的时候，顼凘炀拉着冯思佳聊了起来。

“不过你的反应确实太大了，那是对敌人的，对后勤部那几位……要是控制不好可能要出事，到时候就不是被人堵在路上说几句狠话那么简单了。”

顼凘炀在听到别人讨论这事的时候有点震惊，她确实没想到冯思佳会用精神力攻击。顼凘炀从不觉得冯思佳像个向导，除了向导特有的超强共感力和精神力量。冯思佳以前习惯设屏障独善其身，后来又专注任蔓琳的精神状态，有用到也是在执行任务的时候了。

“你来找我就是为了闲扯的？”

顼凘炀本以为自己掩饰得挺好，被戳穿后挠了挠头，问出了一直想问的问题。

“如果一个哨兵没有保护好自己的向导，那她还会愿意信任这个哨兵吗？”

“原来你们哨兵都会纠结这种问题啊？”

顼凘炀还没反应过来这个“都”字是什么意思，就听冯思佳继续说：“如果不信任就会犹豫，哨兵感知到了这种不信任也会变得迟疑，这种状态只会更加危险，所以你的担心很多余。”

“是因为没有选择吗？”顼凘炀顿了一下，“其实匹配这种事，数据只是参考而已，未必是最好的。”

“你不会真的以为哨兵向导的匹配和包办婚姻是一回事吧？”冯思佳用一种看傻子的眼神看着顼凘炀，“再说了，这个重要吗？”

顼凘炀不知怎么有点犯倔：“对我来说重要。”

冯思佳乐了，想了想，对顼凘炀说：“那我倒是很想问问，你身为哨兵真的准备好了吗？如果自己的向导死亡，就算能活下来，也要承受巨大的精神痛苦。而向导丧偶的后续创伤不像哨兵那么强烈，当然能活下来的概率也非常低就是了。”

结合意味着深度关联，自己的情绪、精神、甚至生死都要系在另一个人身上，这需要很多的信任和勇气。

“我没什么准备不好的，关键在于，我和她……”

冯思佳见顼凘炀欲言又止，暗叹当局者迷，也没有再说什么。

“麦芽，你就不怕后勤部把这件事上报吗？毕竟你是受处分来的。”

“我们就是切磋交流一下，没什么好上报的。”

切磋交流？任蔓琳身体素质很好，在塔属的哨兵里算优秀的，后勤部哪个人不长眼找她切磋？

任蔓琳不觉得自己的说法有问题。冯思佳那天是实在担心她才用的精神力压制，也是知道她背着处分不好怎样。那几个人知道她是哨兵，倒也不敢真的惹她，她不计较只是不想浪费时间，可不是真的任人欺负，很多事她自有分寸，但既然有人直接找上冯思佳了，那她出于对自己向导的保护，稍微和别人切磋切磋以示“友好”也很正常吧？

队友看着任蔓琳一脸无辜的样子，顿时哑口无言，想到自己找冯思佳的时候对方一脸不在意，说那几人明知道哨兵精神状态不稳定还用精神力试探任蔓琳，根本就是在挑衅她这个向导，她只是发出一个警告为自己正名，否则真当她这个向导是死的了。

队友无奈。行吧行吧，你们天生一对行了吧？

刚收到结合安排的时候，冯思佳发誓自己真的很想打爆介绍人的头，虽然最后只是说了几句就转身离开了办公室。

向导的数量一向很少，基本上培训刚结束就要找哨兵结合，但冯思佳是个例外。关于这点曾经众说纷纭，不过让大家比较信服的说法是，冯思佳作为向导性格太过尖锐，很难有哨兵和她有着高的相合度。虽然可以强制结合，但考虑到具体情况以及对哨兵向导造成的后续影响，塔里没有这么安排。众人听说新调来的哨兵和冯思佳相合力最强，都很好奇两人之间会发生什么。

能发生什么？平平无奇的精神结合而已。这群人真是闲得。冯思佳一边翻着任蔓琳的资料一边吐槽着吃瓜群众。

在冯思佳看来，任蔓琳这个人对事物的认知有些单一，说好听点叫严肃，说难听点就是一根筋。任务中遇到的状况有很多，有意外情况也很正常，这本身也不是哨兵能控制的，可她就非要往自己身上揽，理由是她是哨兵，没能做好一个哨兵应该做到的就是失职。

“好像每个人都说你强，但你也不可能上天入地啊。”冯思佳叼着根棒棒糖，没耐心等它化，直接嚼碎，“哨兵终究还是人嘛，有做不到的事很正常。”

“不是一定要做到吗？”

冯思佳看着任蔓琳一脸懵懂又认真地问出这句话，有些错愕，一个恍神咬到了自己的舌头，疼得眼泪都出来了。

当时冯思佳和任蔓琳才刚搭档不久，一次任务中出了点小状况，难免有些闲言碎语，其中有些是针对任蔓琳的。冯思佳冷笑了一下，这帮人不就欺负人家来这儿没两年吗？

冯思佳搭档过不同的哨兵，自认也算见过各种各样的人，可听到任蔓琳的话她还是又气又有点难过。冯思佳翻看过任蔓琳的档案，她敢说，她知道的同等资历的哨兵都远不及任蔓琳。哪有那么多理所应当，哨兵又不是神仙，难道但凡有做不到的就代表任蔓琳不优秀吗？

当然，让冯思佳直接夸任蔓琳还是有点不情愿，说出口的话依然是别扭的。

“你这人就是个呆瓜吧？”

事实证明确实是。

没救下那个孩子被孩子的家人质问，任蔓琳整个人近乎崩溃，屏障脆弱到几乎没有。冯思佳在医疗站包扎的时候，一边听着医生对她不信任医护人员的埋怨，一边回想着她感知到的任蔓琳的情绪，这种事怕是不止一次了。

哨兵也是人，人人都知道哨兵能做到普通人无法做到的事，但很少有人意识到，能做到的事越多，做不到的事也会越多。检讨归检讨，反思归反思，可当时那种情况，就算任蔓琳是神仙也救不了，不能真的要求哨兵是万能的吧？

冯思佳在任务中受伤那次也是。遭到偷袭本身也怪不到任蔓琳身上，毕竟向导的职责之一也是警惕意外状况发生好让哨兵专心致志。可任蔓琳不知道在倔什么，冯思佳住院的前几天任蔓琳都来过，但在外面待了很久也没进去。

冯思佳听医生无意中提到这件事，心想任蔓琳真的好奇怪，有什么不敢进来的？后来听队友说起总算明白了，任蔓琳是觉得自己没保护好她，害得她受伤，不敢来看她。

冯思佳十分无语。好吧，这人真的比呆瓜还呆。

“今天你和小星前辈聊的话题还挺严肃的。”

“说了多少次了，不用叫她前辈。我觉得她的担心很多余。”

冯思佳纠正过任蔓琳很多次，顼凘炀才刚离开圣所不久，这么叫不别扭吗？可任蔓琳总说自己是后调过来的，理应叫她前辈。

冯思佳一听这话就不乐意了，原来我不是前辈啊？任蔓琳笑着说，你不一样。

“可我觉得小星前辈的担心是有道理的。到底是愿意信任，还是出于结合关系不得不信任，两者完全不同。”

这两种情绪的差别很细微，可在某些时刻会无限放大，以至天差地别。就像冯思佳总说身为向导应该配合哨兵，可任蔓琳真的不知道冯思佳本人具体怎么想，又不能强行探知。只是就目前的精神感知来说，至少有一部分是愿意信任她的吧？

“如果一个哨兵总让自己的向导陷入险境，那的确……”

“执行任务哪有不险的，不险也不会来找我们了，想不危险就直接去培训班做教员好了。”冯思佳没好气地接话，揉了揉小猫的脑袋，“我觉得你的判断和决策都没有什么问题，你纠结这个没意义。”

任蔓琳在任务中抗了命。虽然从结果来看是成功的，但过程十分惊险。

当时任蔓琳的方案遭到了否定，可一时之间也想不出别的办法，任蔓琳考虑再三，还是决定试一试。

周围人叽叽喳喳地反对，上级通过无线电耐心地给任蔓琳进行分析。冯思佳听着只觉得头疼，独自走到旁边，靠着墙闭目养神。

“我不认为人命是可以用来计算和抵消的数字。”

冯思佳听到这话睁开了眼，看着任蔓琳，想到了之前帮一位无亲无故的逝者处理一些手续，工作人员却以资料不全为由把她打发了。一个活生生的人要靠一纸档案作为曾经活过的证据，有温度的血肉变成了一串串数字中的一个，想想也真是件扯淡的事。

冯思佳就那么盯着任蔓琳。任蔓琳的眼睛很有力量，那股子执拗劲儿总透着真挚与专注，和别的哨兵很不一样。

“你想送死没问题，可你不能带着你的向导一起去送死吧？”

任蔓琳听到这话沉默了一会儿，刚想说些什么就被一个声音打断了。

“我觉得任蔓琳的方案挺好的。”一直没说话的冯思佳突然开口，“哨兵肯定有保护向导的能力，所以我也不算是去送死吧？”

“可是……”

冯思佳没理旁人的阻拦，对任蔓琳说：“你要是连这个信心都没有，干脆直接退役算了。”

任蔓琳愣了一下，随后很坚定地说：“当然。你相信我。”

哨兵和向导的能力不同于普通人，如果不加强管理后果很难预料。塔里对任蔓琳的惩罚考虑到了抗命这一点，再加上哨兵和向导都十分珍贵，失去任何一个都是严重的损失，上级不可能允许她们这么冒进。

任蔓琳接受了去后勤部的处罚，这是她早就预料到的，甚至还觉得这个处罚轻了。她并不后悔自己的决定，但在上级语重心长地和她聊了一会儿之后，她突然不能确定自己这么做是对是错。

“任务中哨兵占主导，但这不是只关乎你自己，还关乎你的向导。她支持你是信任你，你在任务中的决定也要为她负责，明白吗？”

“你说你平时挺聪明一人，怎么就总卡在这种问题上？”冯思佳听任蔓琳提起上级的训话，一点都不在意地逗着猫，“我要是不和你一起去，不是显得我这个向导很没有价值吗？放心，你在后勤部待不长的，我应该也很快不用再被那个部长训了。”

任蔓琳一直觉得自己不需要向导，可遇到冯思佳后一切都变了样。从短暂的任务时的联结，发展到日常中与彼此精神体的相处，这是任蔓琳以前从没想到过的。

任蔓琳在核对清单的时候把冯思佳和顼凘炀当时的对话都听了个遍，她也在思考冯思佳的问题，只是这个问题是双方都要考虑的，她一个人想也想不出什么来，要是冯思佳并不愿意呢？

如果真的要完完全全把命交给另一个人，有多少人会毫不犹豫？任蔓琳觉得冯思佳未必情愿。

“理论上来说，确实只有傻子才会愿意，给彼此留点余地总是没什么错的。不过执行任务的时候还是不要想‘万一’比较好，反正我不会想，总想那么多早就光荣牺牲了。”

冯思佳觉得自己有点完蛋。

遇到塌方，第一反应在想自己会不会就这么死了，第二反应就是幸好任蔓琳去外地培训了。

因为她是向导。以往很多次冯思佳都这么和自己说。她自认算不上多上进，但基本的职责还是要保证的。懒得思考面对任蔓琳时的一些行为和心理是因为什么，总之这个理由通用。

不过这次好像说不通了。没有人愿意面对死亡，向导的职责好像并不包括在自己命悬一线的时候担忧哨兵的精神状态，尤其是仅仅进行精神结合的哨兵。

确实完蛋了。

世界上的事就是这么巧，设置屏障是为了防止外界因素干扰检查结果，也就那么一小会儿，任蔓琳就来了。

冯思佳看着任蔓琳泪汪汪的眼睛，顿时觉得自己什么话都说不出口。

有什么办法可以让她情绪好点吗？我这个向导好失败。

阿北很无奈，阿北不知道怎么办。

总算是说完了一段活跃气氛的话，把人给安抚好了，任蔓琳一番算不上深情的告白又把冯思佳弄懵了。

圣所的教导总是严苛，塔里对哨兵的要求只高不低。任蔓琳有些要强，身为哨兵就尽全力做好，不是黑暗哨兵那就尽可能控制自己的精神状态保持稳定。众人都说任蔓琳自控力强，任蔓琳自己也认为只需要定期接受塔里的精神疏导，所以在收到介绍人的安排后非常疑惑不解。

介绍人说任蔓琳把自己绷得太紧，有一个正式向导做搭档能避免她伤到自己。任蔓琳只轻笑了一下，既然有相合力和匹配度作为依据，那就服从命令好了。正好冯思佳也不怎么情愿，精神结合算是一拍即合。

刚搭档不久的一次任务中出了点小状况，事后任蔓琳跑到训练场加练，冯思佳不知道什么时候悠哉悠哉地走了过来，大大咧咧地坐在略高的看台上，嘴里叼着棒棒糖。

彼时两人私下依然是互设屏障的相处状态，任蔓琳听得出来冯思佳是在安慰她，虽然被冯思佳没好气地说是呆瓜。

后来发生的种种都证明，和冯思佳结合不是个坏的决定，甚至值得庆幸。

“还挺不错的嘛。任蔓琳，确实优秀。”

那次任务完成后，回程的路上队友担心任蔓琳会受到处分，而冯思佳大方直接地夸了她几句。

“不错什么呀，一意孤行抗命的哨兵而已……”

任蔓琳有些失落。她觉得自己的选择没错，可违抗上级命令的哨兵只怕算不得好哨兵。

“虽然你确实挺傻的，但我觉得你比某些指挥员强多了。”冯思佳撑着脑袋，“我的评价应该比塔里那些人的更有参考性吧？我可以给你一百零一分，多一分不怕你骄傲。”

这次的阴差阳错纯属乌龙，可也算是个挑明情感的契机。任蔓琳觉得避不开也躲不掉，不如干脆直面和坦然接受，把想说的话全说出来。

如果要把命交给另一个人，你愿意吗？

冯思佳还想再“垂死挣扎”一下，想问任蔓琳是否真的考虑清楚，毕竟这样就没退路了。但看着任蔓琳沉默又坚定的样子，她好像也知道会得到什么回答。

冯思佳反问自己这个问题，想到那时自己身处坍塌的隧道，在被压在下面的时间里，最强烈的情绪都不是对死亡的担忧，而是想幸好任蔓琳现在不在。

也是，都已经完蛋成这个样子了还要什么退路？

“冯思佳，我们以后一直一起吧。”


End file.
